Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + 6 \times 1) - 8 \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = (5 + 6) - 8 \times 4 $ $ = 11 - 8 \times 4 $ $ = 11 - 32 $ $ = -21 $